Hollyworld
Hollyworld, stylized as HollyWorld, is a Hollywood-themed amusement park somewhere in Hungary, based on Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon, Disney, Marvel, Warner Bros., Sony Pictures, AMC, The Jim Henson Company, and Sesame Workshop. The park also consists of water tower replicas all throughout the sections, despite never held water. Zones The park is housing 12 zones. *'Hollywood Walkway' - a main entrance to the park, themed after the city of the Golden Age Hollywood. *'Universal Studios' - themed after the films from Universal Pictures, such as Back to the Future, E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial, Despicable Me, Universal Monsters, The Fast of the Furious, Jurassic Park, King Kong, DreamWorks Animation films and JAWS. *'Paramount Studios' - themed to Paramount Pictures' films, like Mission Impossible, Star Trek, Rango, Transformers and Titanic. *'NickStudio' - themed to Nickelodeon shows like SpongeBob SquarePants, The Loud House, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Nick Jr. shows, Legends of the Hidden Temple and The Legend of Korra. *'Walt Disney Studios' - themed to works by the assets that are owned by The Walt Disney Company which contains six sub-areas such as: **'Disney Animation' - based on Walt Disney Animation Studios film **'Pixar Studio' - TBA **'Muppet Studio' - TBA **'Lucasfilm Studio' - TBA **'20th Century Fox' - based on film, animation, and television works from Fox *'Marvel Studios' - themed to Marvel-based films. **'Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse '- TBD *'Warner Bros. Studios' - inspired by Warner Bros.' movies and animations like Superman, The Dark Knight, Wonder Woman, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Scooby-Doo, The Flintstones, Storks, The Lego Movie and Harry Potter. *'Sony Pictures Studios' - themed to Sony Pictures' works like Ghostbusters, Zombieland, Hotel Transylvania, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, The Smurfs and Jumanji. *'AMC Network Station' - containing only two attractions based on shows from the channel AMC like The Walking Dead *'Jim Henson Studio' - themed to the works of The Jim Henson Company like Fraggle Rock, Doozers, Dinosaur Train, The Dark Crystal, and Labyrinth. *'Sesame Studios ' - themed to Sesame Street. *'Hollyworld Kids Zone' - a section aimed at young guests age 9 and younger with families, and only consists three attractions based on Peanuts, VeggieTales, Winnie the Pooh and Bananas in Pajamas Attractions Hollywood Walkway *Hollywood History *Hollywood Bowl *Hooray for Hollywood! *'The Big Screen Spectacular!' - a nighttime show simalur to Disney's Fantasmic, but features the memorable footage of the most popular films and television series *'Wee Sing: The Musical Memories!' - a musical concert for all ages. *Chug-A-Long and Cubby meet and greet Universal Studios *Back to the Future: The Ride *E.T. Adventure *Despicable Me: The Ride *Silly Fun Land *Universal Monster Show *The Fast and the Furious Ride *Jurassic Park Safari Adventure *King Kong Encounter 3D *JAWS *DreamWorks 4D Theater *Littlefoot's Great Valley Adventure Paramount Studios *Mission Impossible Stunt Show *Star Trek: Battle of the TBA *Rango's River Rapid Round-Up! *'Transformers: The Ultimate Battle '- a dueling rollercoaster *Titanic: The Experience NickStudios *'The Loud House: Fun House! '- a funhouse-style walkthrough attraction *SpongeBob CoasterPants *Luna Loud’s Rocking Coaster Blast! - an steel rollercoaster allows guests to choose any of their favorite Luna’s songs while on the road *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride *Nick Jr. Live *Legends of the Hidden Temple *Legends of Korra 5D Disney Studios *Frozen Live *Zootopia Tour *The Little Mermaid Adventure *'Seven Dwarfs Mine Train '- a junior-size rollercoaster *'Mickey Mouse: Steamboat Willie '- an outdoor water playground *Fairy Tale Boat *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Disney Carousel *Toy Story Mania! *RC Racer *Slinky Dog Dash *Alien Swirling Saucers *Cars: The Ride *Ratatouille: Remy's Adventure *Inside Out Tour *Coco: The Musical Adventure *MuppetVision 3D *Fozzie Bear Comedy Live *The Great Gonzo Coaster *Star Tours *Stitch Encounter *DuckTales: The Adventures *TaleSpin: Don Karnage's Revenge *Avatar: The Na-vi River Experience *Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall Marvel Studios * Guardians of the the Galaxy: The Ride * Iron Experiance * Spider-Man Web-Blaster * TBD * TBD * SP//dr VR Coaster * Spider-Ham: Pig Twister Warner Bros. Studios *Superman: Man of Steel *The Dark Knight Stunt Experience *Wonder Woman 5D *Looney Tunes: The Ride 4D *Tweety's Treehouse *'Tom and Jerry Coaster '- a wild mouse rollercoaster *Scooby Doo's Spooky Maze *The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling Alley & Arcade Center *'Storks: Special Delivery '- a VR family rollercoaster *The Lego Movie Playset *Harry Potter: The 4D Adventure Sony Pictures Studios *Ghostbusters: Ghost Blaster *Zombieland: Doom Drop *Hotel Transylvania *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 4D *The Smurfs Playground *Jumanji: Boat Adventure AMC Network Station *'Walking Dead: The Survival Terror' (13+) - a walkthrough attraction. Warning: contains contents not appropriate or children under 13. Jim Henson Studio * Fraggle Rock 4D * Red Live * The Doozers: The Construction of Fun * Dinosaur Train Express * The Dark Crystal Experience * Labyrinth Adventure Sesame Studios * Sesame Street Neighborhood * Ernie's Bumper Ducks * Abby's Flying Fairies * Oscar's Can Spin Hollyworld Kids Zone * Snoopy's Grand Coaster * VeggieTales Live! * Cuddles Avenue Beach Retailing * Store in Location * That's a Wrap! * Superstar Shop * Universal Studios Souvenirs * E.T.'s Toy Closet * Minion Store * TBA * McDuck Enterprises Inc. * Rebecca's Resources * Rat's Shop (from Bananas in Pyjamas) * The Brady Bunch's Commercial/promotional transcript TBA Weight requirements Characters * TBA * Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Anna, Elsa, Olaf, TBA * Scrooge McDuck and Launchpad McQuack * Baloo, Louie, Rebecca, and Don Karnage * Darkwing Duck * Stitch * Big Bird, Oscar, Elmo, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Prairie Dawn, the Count, Grover, Baby Bear, Telly, Abby Cadabby, and Rosita * B1 and B2 and Rat-in-a-Hat * Singaling, Warbly, Trunky, Farmer Fran, and Weeber Events TBD Parades TBDCategory:Theme parks Category:Hollywood Category:Universal Studios Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Category:Warner Bros. Category:AMC Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Back to the Future Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:Despicable Me Category:Universal Monsters Category:The Fast and Furious films Category:Jurassic Park Category:King Kong Category:Jaws Category:Mission Impossible Category:Star Trek Category:Rango Category:Transformers Category:Titanic Category:The Loud House Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Nick Jr. Category:Legends of the Hidden Temple Category:The Legend Of Korra Category:Superman Category:The Dark Knight Category:Wonder Woman Category:Looney Tunes Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Scooby Doo Category:The Flintstones Category:Storks Category:The Lego Movie Category:Harry Potter Category:The Walking Dead Category:Fraggle Rock Category:Doozers Category:Dinosaur Train Category:The Dark Crystal Category:Labyrinth Category:Frozen Category:Zootopia Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Dumbo Category:Toy Story Category:Cars Category:Ratatouille Category:Inside Out Category:Coco Category:The Muppets Category:Spider-Man Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Iron Man Category:Star Wars Category:Avatar Category:Ice Age Category:Pixar Category:Marvel Category:Lucasfilm Category:20th Century Fox Category:Sesame Street Category:Hollyworld Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Peanuts Category:VeggieTales Category:Bananas in Pajamas Category:Ghostbusters Category:Zombieland Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Category:The Smurfs Category:Jumanji Category:Sony Pictures Category:DreamWorks Animation